freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
BBC 3 Strikes
BBC Video was formed and established in 1980 as a division of BBC Enterprises to distribute BBC television programmes for home video (later "BBC Worldwide") with John Ross Barnard as head. Their videos originally went through CBS/Fox Video (from 1985 to 1998) and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (from 1998-2000) for U.S. distribution. The license was taken over by Warner Home Video in 2000, and in 2008 Warner's logo was replaced by the logo for 2 Entertain, except for on Charlie and Lola. Description The BBC 3 Strikes logo is a logo where three lines move around and eventually form the letters BBC above it. Music similar to that heard at a funeral is heard during it. It was first seen on some of the first few VHS tapes with this logo in tandem with the "COW Globe" and was in tandem with the "Flying Boxes" and is "somehow not scary" there goes your sleep tonight. In 1992, the BBC created another version that has a white background. We start with the three black squares with holes shaped "BBC", and then the white BBC letters join in the black squares. Clouds can be seen in the black squares. Just after the BBC logo goes in position, the three strikes zoom and join in. And at the end, the word Video appears, with a registered sign at the end. On the 1995 VHS release of the Doctor Who episode "The Five Doctors", the logo is snatched up by the Time Scoop (the device that kidnapped the Doctor's incarnations and his companions at the beginning of the story. This variant is present on the 2008 DVD of that episode as a so-called "Easter Egg"). Scare Factor Low to nightmare for the original variant, because of the logo's ominous nature, combined with the piano piece, as it may unnerve a few people, and might as well give viewers bad dreams, especially to young children. The scare factor is none for people used to seeing it, or fans of BBC, and it's a favorite of those not scared of it. Mostly, if you need to get rid of your nightmares of this logo, go ask your parents not to watch BBC Video VHSs. Medium to nightmare for the Doctor Who variant, as the sudden appearance of the Time Scoop and sudden sounds would get to those who hadn't seen it before. Medium to hellish for the low tone variant, the music sounds a bit more ominous and creepy, and combined with the ominous nature the logo already has, it could creep out some people. Low to medium for the white variant. Some can find the choir creepy and how the BBC logo transforms. WATCH IF YOU DARE! Or if you're not dare just in case, unless it's not scary. But the third video IS scary. O.o you‘re dead ouo Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Grey Logos Category:Silver Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Green Logos Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scare Rank: 1 Category:United Kingdom Category:1997 Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Uncommon Logos Category:Common Logos Category:Current Logos Category:VHS Logos Category:Fancy Logos Category:BBC Category:British Logo Category:Logo Histories Category:BBC Logos Category:Unscary Logos Category:B Category:C Category:Red, green, and blue logos Category:Logos that are worse than Demonic Furbies Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 1990's Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:OUR ENEMEY IS LOGOPEDIA Category:Taken From "Curious George" Category:Logo that explode bomby Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that can make people run away from their computer Category:Logos that scare pigs from Angry Birds Category:It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep Category:OH THE HUMANITY! Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Taken From Wallace And Gromit A Matter And Loaf Of Death DVD 2008